


Until No Stars Remain

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternia's flora is as carnivorous as it's fauna, and Karkat trusts the wrong NPC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until No Stars Remain

Your name is Disgraced Fuckskull and you don't think this was ever a date at all. That is not actually your name but for all it matters right now it should be.  
You're currently writhing in agoning at the base of an extremely large tree and your supposed date is holding a morning star with your disgusting hue on a few of its spikes. He sneers at you and grabs you by the hair and yanks you up onto your feet. You cough up another mouthful of blood and shamble after him as he starts off into the brush. Your legs keep getting snarled in vines and bushes and the elevation is seriously going to end you because you're down a few ribs and are screaming.  
Oh, shit that sound is you, thats why your throat is so hoarse. He tells you to shut up or he'll let the dire wolves tear you apart and you can only gargle out a whimper. This isn't you, you need to fight, fuck! You brace yourself against the pain and equip your remaining sickle and jab him in the side, causing him to shout and throw you to the ground. The landing is rough and makes you shriek in pain, one of your horns is on fire. He throws your sickle into the underbrush and kicks you in the head and  
Your world goes  
(Dark)

It hurts, the sun, but its not like accidentaly opening the curtains and getting a pan-rupturing headache, nor is it quite the same as burning your skin by washing with the wrong slime. Its like a dull, aching mix of both when you wake up, breathing short and harsh and looking down so you dont go blind. Roots spread snug around and through your limbs and when they tighten again you wake up enough to register the throbbing mess between your legs. Oh god, oh fuck him of course he couldnt just let you die out here, he had to get something out of it first.  
You feel sick, and like youre going to cry but it doesn't happen. Your mouth feels like sandpaper and the mess is caked on along with the mud and- you cant breath in as well and you hear the bark of the tree above you groan disconcertingly as youre dragged even farther into its roots. This, this is the end, this is how you die. Used, broken, and fucking plant food. Youd complain but your mouth meets dirt and theres no fighting anymore. You just give up and wait to die, wait to be another sorry house guest for megido. Waiting for the end is like watching a beetle scurry around in a hot pan until its seered enough to eat, it just never seems to come quick enough.  
You feel one of the roots slowely creep around your neck and tighten, gradually choking you out as your face gets pushed into the dirt. And  
Your world goes  
(Dark)

Aradia isn't bad company at least, and when youre dead you dont have to feel anything. But you do. You still feel, you still ache, you still want. She tells you its okay and you scream at her, you wail at the top of your lungs like an angry storm and tell her it's not fair. She tells you its okay, keeps telling you so until you repeat it, until you use the words to comfort the burning ice in your stomach and you keep saying it after everyones gone and none of them stay like you.  
It's okay.  
Sh.  
Shh it's all okay.  
There is no peace in darkness, only eons.


End file.
